Which One Is It?
by Artemis225
Summary: Hermione realizes that she is in love with both Fred and George, but when they start pursuing her over something else, she also realizes that she could never have both of them. Will our favorite twins be able to convince her? FredxHermionexGeorge. For RIP Severus Snape; The Bravest Man I've Ever Known. page on Facebook.


**A/N: So this one-shot is for the page RIP Severus Snape; The Bravest Man I've Ever Known on facebook. The main idea came from a photo, with the lines that talk about the book having I 3 Weasley on it. So if you recognize that, then it's not mine. I'm also not JK Rowling, so basically the only thing that's mine is the plot. I hope you liked this story, it's my first one with all three of them, so yea. I hope you review! Till next time! **

It was a nice spring day at the Burrow. The war had been over for about two years, and peace had settled over the Weasleys and their close friends and family. A peace had settled over everyone, except for Hermione. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed going on adventures, fighting against evil, but mostly going on adventures. She missed having a purpose. As much as she was happy about the face that Voldemort was dead, most of his supporters caught, and mostly everyone was safe, she still felt like something was missing. She missed using her brain for something other than various jobs for the Ministry.

As she sat on a chair in the yard, thinking about everything, the Twins, Ron, and Harry walked by, wands in one hand and brooms in another. She eyed the boys, noticing how much they had grown up. Harry had stayed the short size he was, the twins and Ron towering over him, but Hermione noticed that he had bulked up a little bit. She saw his muscles flex in his tight-fitting t-shirt, and the way his jeans hugged his form. Hermione became a little disturbed by herself, thinking of her brother this way, and she set her eyes on Ron. It was a bit easier to look at him, because of their failed relationship, and looking at him she began to wonder why they had ended it in the first place. He was the most muscular out of all of them, his broad body resembling his brother Charlie quite a bit. She watched as he placed his broom on the ground, laughing at something the twins had said, then stood back up and crossed his arms, making his pectorals bulge, along with his arms. She eyed him up and down and noticed his trim hips, and if Harry looked good in a pair of jeans, Ron looked even better. Her vision was broken when she heard his voice.

"Her eyes were pretty, but her tits were bloody fantastic," he said loudly to the men, making them all erupt with laughter, and Hermione remembered why they had decided to stay friends: Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Finally, Hermione's eyes landed on the twins. They looked practically identical, but Hermione could tell after many years of watching them which one was which. Fred had broader shoulders, and a rounder face, while George had a deeper voice and a more square face. They both looked amazing in their clothes. They had begun to follow their brother Bill in the wardrobe department, except without so much leather and dragon skin. They still wore the comfortable jeans that they have come to prefer when they weren't in their work suits, but they've been wearing more button-up shirts that hung loosely in an attractive way around the forms. It seemed to give them a more rugged look with their longer hair that they kept to cover George's missing ear. They both liked to wear ridiculous colors when it came to the shirts, and currently, George was wearing a bright purple while Fred wore some bright form of green. The colors, fortunately, did not seem to clash with their hair like their suit choices did.

Hermione continued to watch the twins from over her book that she had completely forgotten, and wished that she could have at least one of them, let alone both of them. They kept their adventure in their lives through their products, and Hermione envied that, but was even more attracted to them. Although she had had a crush on them since her fourth year, she had heard of their reputation with the ladies of Hogwarts, and almost completely gave up hope that they would ever be interested in her. But lately, she's noticed them looking at her more and more, with something in their eyes that she couldn't explain, but it looked a lot like hunger. She wished that she could have them, but not only were they out of reach, it was highly unconventional. Being with two men at the same time? And both men were twins no less! Yes, it would highly be looked down upon if it was to ever happen, but it wouldn't, not in a million years.

Amongst her thoughts about the Twins, she hadn't noticed the four men break apart, and the very two people she was thinking about sit down next to her, Fred on her left, and George on her right.

"We couldn't but notice you had 'I 3 Weasley ' written in your book there, Hermione," Fred said suddenly, making Hermione jump from their sudden intrusion. She glared at Fred, then looked back at her book as if she had been reading it the entire time. The twins grinned at her reaction, then George spoke.

"And it can't be Ginny because you're not into girls," George trailed off and Fred picked up where he left off.

"Can't be Ron because you have standards - "

"Can't be Percy because he's a prat, can't be Charlie because you've hardly met him," George said, and grinned again when Hermione completely covered her face with her book, trying to fight the blush that had begun to redden her cheeks.

"And it can't be Bill because he's married," Fred told her matter-of-factly, and the two brothers looked at each other, gleeful looks on their faces before nodding.

"So which one of us is it," they asked simultaneously, their grins never leaving their face. Hermione took some slow breaths, trying to get her composure back before marking the page and setting her book down gently on her lap, and looked between the two men.

"Do you know what happens when men make assumptions boys," she asked calmly, a small smirk on her face that grew when she saw their eyes widen slightly at her question.

"What's that," they asked, at the same time again, and Hermione's smirk became a smile in such a way that the twins knew they were about to begin playing with a very dangerous fire.

"They get burned," she said, then stood up and began to walk into the house, hyperaware of the fact that they were still right beside her.

"It's ok Hermione," Fred whispered into her ear, his warm breath causing a chill down her spine, "You can tell us, neither of us will get angry at who you pick. And we promise we won't tell anybody." She continued to ignore them, but tensed up a little bit when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another wrap around her shoulders.

"We know that you miss it," George breathed into her ear, his deep voice making another shiver run through her, "We know that you miss having the adventures. One of us can give you that you know. Give you more adventures." Hermione pulled out of their arms right as they reached the back door, and looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"Why the sudden interest," she asked, and felt slightly hurt at their shocked faces, "Why the sudden interest in a bookworm like me? The very same bookworm that tried to stop your 'fun' at Hogwarts? Why?" Her voice was strong, but the twins could hear her low self-esteem in it, and looked at her with more tenderness.

"You are a very beautiful woman Hermione," Fred began, and George nodded in agreement. Fred continued, "Frankly, it really isn't all that sudden. We've been interested you for quite a while now. Since you've tried to stop our 'fun' actually." They both grinned at her taken aback look. She regained her composure again, then a smirk of triumph graced her full lips.

"Is that so," she asked, and her smirk grew when they nodded enthusiastically, "And you like me to tell you who that 'I 3 Weasley' belongs to?" They nodded again and her smirk became a smile, "Well I think you will be shocked to learn that it does, matter of fact, belong to one Charlie Weasley."

"What," they yelled into her face in shock, but her triumphant smile never left her face as she nodded.

"I told you that if you make assumptions you're going to get burned," she said in a sing-song voice, and the men just looked at her with shocked expressions.

"But you hardly know the man! You could probably count all of the times you seen him on one hand," George said loudly, and Fred nodded in agreement, looking at her with wide eyes.

"So," Hermione asked indignantly, her arms crossing her body defensively. The movement did not go unnoticed by the twins, and they could sense that she was lying, "It doesn't matter how many times I've seen him! If I have feelings for him, I have feelings for him, and there is nothing you two can do about it!"

"We'll just see about that," Fred said, making Hermione blush a deep red that almost resembled a strawberry. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner. She began to turn away, but then whirled around back again, glaring at the twins, and her finger pointing at them threateningly.

"This conversation isn't over," she told them in her hardest voice that wavered a bit when they smirked.

"You are right Granger," George began.

"It isn't over," Fred finished and they let her walk through the door first, allowing her to sit down anywhere. She sat down in one of the middle seats, waiting for Harry and Ron, but Fred and George sat there instead. Fred leaned towards her, about to whisper in her ear.

"We know you were lying Hermione. So you can just tell us which one of us it was, and you'll be happy. You do want to go on an adventure don't you," Fred asked seductively, and Hermione fought the urge to squirm under his words. She turned her face to glare at him, which was only met with a triumphant smirk. Soon the table was covered in food, the table surrounded by some of the family. The people that were in attendance of the dinner was Ginny, Ron, Harry, the Twins, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sometimes Bill and Fleur sometimes came with their newest daughter, Victoire, but it was mostly the group that was there right now that showed up the most. Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at everyone before saying, "Tuck in," brightly.

Everyone began to dig in to the various platters on the table, and conversation began to fill the air. Hermione felt her body on edge with every "accidental" touch from one of the twins, but she tried to carry on as if nothing was wrong.

"How is you on call job for the Ministry going Hermione," Ginny asked her, noticing wary glances from the brunette to the twins, and their smirks. Hermione swallowed when she felt two hands on both of her knees. She sat up a bit straighter, then cleared her throat before answering the youngest red-head.

"It's going good. I was actually thinking about going full time," she said, and fought the need to move as both hands crept up at the same time. She looked at the twins calm looks, and refused to lose to them. Ginny stared at her with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to go into the crime fighting business," Ginny asked, and noticed the George was eating with his left hand, not his right, like he normally does.

"I thought so too, but I realized that I miss using my brain for something. I'm still going to try to work for creature rights, but I do want to do something more…physical as well," she said as calmly as she could, and battled the gasp that almost escaped from her lips. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, then leaned towards Fred, menace in her voice.

"If you two don't stop right now," she hissed out, "I will hex you bits into next week." All she got was a smirk as they both began running circles into her thighs, tickling her and making her giggle. All movement from the twins stopped when all eyes landed on them.

"What's going on with you three," Ginny asked them threw narrowed eyes, sensing that something was going on between them.

"Oh, Fred and George were just telling me this really funny story about how they picked up these two girls at a bar last week," Hermione began, and smiled when she felt the twins eyes on her, "And how once they get them back to their flat they couldn't get their, what they call, mojo going. If you know what I mean. They were asking me on some muggle way to help with their…'little problem'." At the last words the twins began to cough, spewing food all over Ron and Harry, who had disgusted yet amused looks on their faces. Ginny held in her laughter, although a few snickers had escaped her, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at the boys with wide eyes.

"Well, um, hmm," Mr. Weasley spluttered out, then looked at Harry, "How is Auror training going Harry," he asked the green-eyed man, who had just finished cleaning off both him and Ron. Amused tension was still high in the air, and Ginny's snickers had become more pronounced as her father tried to diffuse it. Hermione gave a triumphant smile to the boys, finishing her plate in peace. She was tempted to mess with them as they had her underneath the table, but decided that what she had said was pay back enough. Once she had finished her plate she stood up and gathered her empty plate, fork, knife, and glass and began to make her way to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to clean this up, and then I'll be upstairs. Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said graciously, giving the matriarch a sweet smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her.

"Honestly dear, I've known you since you were 13, you can call me Molly," she said to the young woman, who only nodded then made her way to the kitchen, allowing herself to take a deep breath. She had been on edge the entire dinner, annoyed with the fact the she liked being touched by them. She was really annoyed with the fact that she liked being touched by them at the same time. She had hoped, ever since they had asked her which twin she liked, that she would be able to choose. But she quickly realized that there would be no way to. They both seemed perfect to her, and she hated that Molly Weasley had to create two instead of one. Her thoughts were broken when she was encased by two strong bodies.

"What are you two up to now," she asked tiredly, then sighed, "I'm done playing games. Just leave me alone." The twins identical grins fell when they heard her words, and Fred pulled away from her, holding her by the forearms.

"What's wrong love," he asked tenderly, and Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes. She gave him a watery smile, which only made his concerned look become more worried.

"You asked me who the 'I 3 Weasley' belonged to," she asked. After they nodded she took a deep breath, gathering all of the Gryffindor courage she could muster, "The truth is it wasn't Charlie," she stopped, expecting whoops of cheer. But when none came she continued, "It was you," she looked between the two gorgeous men before her, a single tear falling down, "It was both of you. Ever since fourth year I have had this massive crush on both of you, but I was always afraid that you would forever see me as your little brother's best friend, and the annoying bookworm that always ruined your fun. That I was just a girl, not even a girl, that I was just there." More tears began to run down her face, and George gently wiped them away, the two red-heads never speaking to allow her to finish.

She gave them a watery smile, "And then both of you were giving me all this attention all of a sudden, but you kept asking, 'Which one?'. And I realized that I would never get both of you because I could never choose just one, and I doubted that you two would want to be in a relationship with me, together. It's highly unconventional, and we would be looked down upon….And…and, it's just that…it's just that if I can't have both of you then I can't have you at all. And I don't want to be selfish," she began to trail off. Her tears completely flowing down her face. She felt warm as two bodies wrapped around her again. And she felt one kiss on her shoulder, and another on the top of her head.

"If you really wanted the both of us that bad, you should have just said something," George whispered to her, and he saw her eyes widen before continuing, "We've liked you just as long as you've liked us, but we had noticed how you and Ron were looking at each other, and we didn't want to be selfish either. We had made a pact that if you did fall for one of us that the other would be fine with it, but we had always hoped that you would fall for the both of us."

"We don't care what other people think Hermione," Fred spoke now, and Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the rumble of their chests from their voices, and closed her eyes as she let it sweep over her. Fred continued, "If you want to be with both of us, you can have both of us. And if you want to keep it a secret from everyone else, we'll keep it a secret. Just as long as we get to have you, then we are both happy."

"You mean it," she asked in a whisper, not believing what she was hearing. Then she felt a warm set of lips land on hers, moving against hers with such tenderness that she almost cried again. When those lips left, another replaced them, more passionate then the other ones, and Hermione felt herself sigh as she was encased in warmth from the two identical men.

"We mean it love," George whispered against her head, and she sighed in relief, a smile gracing her lips when they were interrupted.

"Well it's about time," Ginny said from the doorway, making the trio break apart quickly, in fear of getting caught. Ginny had a huge smile on her face, which got even wider at the sight of all of their blushes, "Please, I already know, heard everything that you guys said. No point in hiding it from me. But you should be more careful, unless you want Ron and Harry to find out, and mum and dad. They would flip their rockers if they heard right now what had just gone on."

"Why were you eaves dropping Ginny," Hermione asked, feeling a bit put out by Ginny's words.

"Because I wanted to know what was going on. You three had been acting strange lately around each other, and dinner tonight proved my suspicions correct. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me until you are ready to tell everyone. And I'll be standing by your side throughout the ordeal as well, because there _will_ be an ordeal," she looked at Hermione with tender eyes and a soft smile, "You deserve to be happy Hermione. You gave up a lot during the war, and I want you to be happy." At the end of Ginny's speech she was glommed by Hermione, wild curls flying into her mouth. Ginny laughed at Hermione's form of affection, usually reserved for Harry.

"Thank you so much Ginny. I don't know how to repay you," Hermione said into her hair as she clutched to the youngest Weasley, who laughed again before answering.

"Just make me godmother when you have children and your debt would be repaid," she said to the brunette witch who looked at her with wide eyes at the mention of children. Ginny finally broke herself away from Hermione, then looked at her brothers, a protective glint in her eyes.

"If you hurt her," she began, but never finished her sentence. Just gave them a kiss on each of their cheeks and began to leave the kitchen, "Treat her right guys. She's special." And with that Ginny left the kitchen, leaving the trio alone again. Hermione turned towards them, a lustful smirk on her face.

"Now that that's settled," she said huskily, then grabbed the two shirt fronts, looking between the two men, "Why don't you show me just how much better two can be better than one." Smiles lifted the twins lips, and wrapped Hermione in their arms, holding her close to them.

"Your wish," the began in chorus, "is our command," and they apparated her up stairs to the twins bedroom, enjoying their new found relationship.

One Year Later

It had been a year since they had finally gotten together, and they had finally decided that it was time to tell the family. The main reason for this decision was that Hermione had become pregnant, and by some strange anomaly, both Fred and George are fathers of the twins that were growing inside of her. Hermione absently rubbed the small bulge that had begun to grow, a content smile on her face.

She had asked Molly to try to get all of the Weasley clan as best she could, and Molly complied, never turning down being surrounded by her family. Hermione looked around and saw the large family, Bill and Fleur with their two daughters, Ron and his girlfriend Luna, Harry and Ginny. Charlie was still single, but he seemed particularly enamored with one Cho Chang, who was invited because she had become close with Harry again with their job. Percy was in a deep conversation with his wife, Penelope, and his father, discussing some sort of Ministry business that no one was really interested in.

Soon Molly called everyone over to the large table that was set up outside to accommodate the large group. Hermione sat in between Fred and George, who were both lovingly rubbing her belly, that had begun to grow rather big, due to the fact that she was carrying twins. Everyone settled down, and Hermione stood, knowing that it was either now, or never.

"I have an announcement to make," she said loudly, and the table became quiet as all eyes landed on her. She felt her heart begin to race, fearing their reactions, but she felt immediately calm when both the loves of her life squeezed her hand in encouragement. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes tight, then said, "I'm pregnant with twins." The whole table erupted in congratulations, but Ron stopped as he looked at her with confusion.

"Wait, who's the father," Ron asked, and when everyone also questioned who the father was she cursed Ron's occasional perceptivity. Fred stood at the question, and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, with Ron blurting out, "Fred?" Then George stood, and silenced really took over the table, no one being able to say anything, no one except for Ron.

"Wait," he said, "Both of you are the father? But how is that possible? That would have to mean that you three were together, and that makes no sense," Ron began to trail off when he looked into Hermione's fearful eyes. She kept her eyes locked on him, tears beginning to well. And Ron realized the truth. He gave her a nod, seeing how afraid she was, and then turned to look at Harry who just smiled at her. He then stood up and walked over to her, giving her a warm hug.

"Whatever makes you happy Hermione," he said to her, and Hermione smiled at him, her tears falling from the action. Harry continued, "Ron and I will stand behind you no matter what, just like you have us all these years, even when we were would blunder into things and put you in danger. If this makes you happy, than we are happy. You deserve it." Hermione gave him another tight hug, but Percy was the one that ruined the sweet moment.

"You can't be saying that you three are together at the same time," he asked, and everyone looked to glare at him, especially the twins. He ignored everyone else as he looked at Fred, George, and Hermione, "You're serious? You three are actually together at the same time? But what about what other people will think when they hear that the Gryffindor Princess and the brains of the Golden Trio is shacking up with two men? What about our positions within the Ministry, and Bill's position at Gringgotts? This will compromise everything! They'll call her a whore, you know that right?" Everyone gasped at Percy's last few words, and the twins, along with Harry and Ron stepped menacingly towards him. George was the one that grabbed him by the color, lifting him up out of his chair.

"Don't you ever speak about Hermione like that ever again," George said to his older brother, who looked at him with fear. George continued, "Not everything is about position Percy, but everything is about family. And Fred and I love her, so if you _ever _speak about the mother of our children like that again, I will not hesitate to hurt you brother." George dropped Percy back into his chair, then roughly pointed him towards Hermione, who was being comforted by Ginny, Fleur, and Molly.

"Apologize to her right now," Fred said from behind Percy, who remained stubbornly silent. Fred slammed his hand down on the table, making Percy jump. "Apologize to her now," Fred growled out, and Hermione cut in this time.

"Fred, George," she said in a firm voice, making the twins look at her, "Enough. If he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to. Let him go." The twins glowered at their older brother, but walked away from him and back to Hermione. Ron and Harry still stood next to him, arms crossed like menacing body guards. Percy eyed them warily, as did Hermione.

"What are you two doing," she asked, hoping that the two men would look at her, but they continued to glower at Percy.

"We are waiting for him to apologize," Ron began, his muscles bouncing.

"And mean it," Harry growled out. Although Harry was shorter than the Weasley's, he carried an intimidating presence around him whenever he was angry. Because both his and Ron's anger had become more controlled after the war, whenever they did get angry enough at something or someone, it scared everyone. Percy began to break out in a cold sweat, and Penelope looked at him with imploring eyes.

"Percy, you know you were wrong," she said gently, and he glared at her for not having his back. She glared back at him, "You _know_ you were wrong for saying what you said, and if you don't apologize right now, and mean it, you won't be getting any for two months." Percy looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I said _two_. So apologize to your future nieces or nephews mother right now, and mean it. Because I know what being separated did to you the last time, and I refuse to have it happen again. Apologize." Percy looked at his wife with wide eyes, then turned to Hermione.

" I _am_ sorry for what I said," he said, his voice sad, "I just don't want my family to be treated like second class citizens any more, and I was scared that if the world found out about you three, and your children, that you would carry the brunt of a lot of hate that you don't deserve. I'm sorry Hermione. And I understand if you don't want to see me ever again for what I've said."

Hermione watched the man that stood before her, looking genuinely anguished for what he had said. She walked over to him, and pulled a chair towards him to sit down. She had a gentle smile on her face and grabbed his hand tentatively. When he didn't pull away from her touch, she gripped his hand tighter.

"That won't be necessary Percy. I need someone to have my back when it comes to being a rule follower, instead of a rule breaker, like their fathers. That is if you want to," she said, and he gave her a small but happy smile.

"I really am sorry Hermione," he said to her again, and she gave him a small hug. She moved back to her seat between the twins, who she forced to sit down and stop glaring at their brother. She also gave Ron and Harry the same no-nonsense look, and they sat down as well. Molly breathed a sigh of relief, the tension finally leaving the area.

"Now that we have that settled," Molly began, then summoned all of the food from the house, the home cooked smell wafting through the air, "Tuck in." Food began to be passed and eaten, and everyone celebrated Hermione's pregnancy, and her impending nuptials to the two men that love her the most.


End file.
